1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a latch device for heat dissipation unit, and more particularly to a latch device for heat dissipation unit, which is convenient to operate and assemble and is able to securely install a heat sink on an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid development of electronic information industries, the processing ability of various electronic components such as central processing unit has been continuously enhanced. As a result, the heat generated by the electronic components is also increased. The manufacturers often employ a metal heat sink with heat collection, heat transfer and heat dissipation functions to dissipate the heat. In order to quickly and fully dissipate the heat, it is necessary to fix the heat sink on the heat generation electronic component and keep the heat sink in tight contact with the electronic component. Therefore, a fixing device for heat dissipation unit is needed.
The conventional heat sink fixing device mainly includes a fixing seat on which a heat sink is positioned. Multiple screws are sequentially passed through the heat sink and the fixing seat and tightened with a hand tool (such as a screwdriver or a hexagonal wrench) to lock the heat sink on the fixing seat. Under such circumstance, the bottom of the heat sink is tightly and securely attached to a corresponding heat generation component (such as a central processing unit). Accordingly, in the case that a user has no hand tool at hand, it is impossible for the user to install the heat sink on the fixing seat or detach the heat sink from the fixing seat. Therefore, it is inconvenient to operate/assemble the conventional heat sink fixing device. Moreover, the force manually applied to the screws for tightening the screws varies with the users. Therefore, it often takes place that the screws are over-tightened to damage the heat sink or under-tightened to lead to detachment of the heat sink.